Another Place To Fall
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Angelina finds her irresponsible ways have caught up with her... ChrisSabin/AngelinaLove/Edge ONESHOT.


I'm quite proud of this fic, it ends on quite a cliff hanger  
This is a one shot, so I have no intentions of turning it into anything more... at the moment.  
I got the title from the song 'Another Place To Fall' by KT Tunstall.  
Hope you enjoy...  
READ. REVIEW. ENJOY. :):)

* * *

Another Place To Fall  
_[Chris Sabin / Angelina Love / Adam 'Edge' Copeland]_

* * *

"Who the hell is calling you?"

"I don't know..." Angelina Love got out of bed and fumbled inside her handbag, answering the ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Ange, it's me." It was her boyfriend Chris, better known to TNA fans as Chris Sabin.

"Chris, this isn't the best time..."

"Well I'm outside your house and no-ones answering the door."

Shit, that was him? Angelina assumed it was Jahovas Witnesses.

"That's because I'm out." Angelina lied.

"Well, your bedroom light's on." He observed. Angelina crawled over to the window, hid behind a curtain to see Chris sat outside in his car on his cell phone.

"I must've left it on, you know what I'm like." She stuttered. "Look Chris, I'm out so I can't talk. I'll call you later." She quickly hung up before he could respond. Dodged that bullet, she thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What did he want this time?" Angelina walked back over to the bed and climbed next to Adam.

"He's outside." Angelina whispered. She then heard the sound of a car pulling away. "Well, at least he was."

"Whatever, he's gone now." Adam said. "Now where were we?" That mischievous grin came out as he pulled her back under the covers.

* * *

Angelina had first came across Adam 'Edge' Copeland four years ago when she was in WWE development, however they never met. After all, she was just a development diva, and he was one of the company's most valuable superstars, they were at different ends of the WWE food chain. They became acquainted when Adam came to visit his friend Jason 'Christian' Reso in TNA in late 2008, just before Christian left TNA. Adam flirted with Angelina and somewhere along the way, their affair began.

It wasn't a relationship in any shape or form; it was purely about sex, however Angelina always held some guilt inside her, as about two months prior to meeting Adam, she'd started dating Chris Sabin. She loved Chris, at least she thought she did, but there was something about Adam she couldn't draw herself away from.

* * *

"Adam?" Angelina looked over at Adam who was laid out on his side, probably tired out from the sex.

"What?"

"I don't know how much longer we can do this." She sighed.

"What's the problem this time?" Adam had this conversation with Angelina all the time. She could be a drama queen.

"I don't want to hurt Chris." She said. "He doesn't deserve this, he's a nice guy."

"If he's such a nice guy, then why are you here with me and not with him?" Adam asked.

Angelina's only weapon of defence was silence.

"Ange, we have this same conversation all the time," Adam sat up. "But when do you ever actually break up with me? I'm sure Chris is a nice guy, but both you and I know that if you ever told him the truth, he would never stay with you."

Adam looked at Angelina's sad face. He knew she was putting it on.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He persisted, settling back down into the bed. "You know I'm right."

"Whatever, you're right." Angelina agreed quietly, getting out of bed and putting on a bathrobe. "So, are you staying the night or going back..."

She was cut off by Adam's snoring.

"Dickhead." She muttered. She then made her way to the bathroom, knowing there was something she had to do.

* * *

Angelina sat on the edge of her bathtub, her eyes never leaving the clock on the wall. She didn't need the test to tell her she was pregnant; the stick had bad vibes practically humming off of it.  
Missing one period was bad, but missing two was a disaster. She'd had terrible morning sickness and was constantly nauseous.

"Babe, are you in there?" Adam tapped on the door.

"Yeah, just freshening up." She called back.

There was only one occasion where she'd forgotten to take her pill, and it was the one that would change her life forever. She had terrible jetlag and forgot to take her pill, however she did remember to have sex with both Adam and Chris on the same day.

As she as she realised, she tried to but her worries at the back of her mind, but she was wracked with anxiety. She had no idea who the father was, it could've been either of them. She wasn't ready to have a kid, she could barely use her own dryer. God, she felt like a guest on Ricki Lake.

"I need a piss; can you hurry up, Ange?"

"I'll be out in a minute!" She shouted with a little more aggression than before.

* * *

She cautiously walked over to the sink where the test where the test was propped up. It was quite a high tech test. There were no deceiving blue lines, just words; pregnant or not pregnant.  
_  
Pregnant or not pregnant. _

Whatever the result was it would change her life. She took a deep breath and picked up the test.

Pregnant

* * *

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! X_**


End file.
